Desiderium
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: La última misión. Había estado vigilando pacientemente a Heero por semanas. Lo había observado y seguido alrededor en cada momento, esperando que cada una de las barreras cayera y que el deseo en Heero se hiciera tan fuerte como para invocarlo. (1x2x1)


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Gundam Wing no es mío. Si lo fuese habría porno gay everywhere.

**Nota:** Literalmente ha pasado una vida desde la última vez que publiqué en esta página, ni que decir, escribir algo propio. Creo que este ha sido el impulso que necesitaba para volver al mundo del fanfiction, ya sea traduciendo o escribiendo.  
>Esto ha sido escrito para la Segunda convocatoria de fanfic de GundamWing en español, de la página que me ha resucitado el fangirlismo por la serie: "Gundam Wing YAOI" (En Facebook)<p>

Gracias a _Neutral HD_ por la paciencia y a _danymeriqui _por betearme con amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Desiderium <strong>

Observó distraídamente el pequeño hilo de sangre que surcaba entre sus nudillos; el dolor y entumecimiento en los nervios de su mano eran nada, comparados con el dolor que palpitaba en su cabeza y pecho.

_Desearía morir. _Era el pensamiento que abarcaba todo el dolor. Había dado todo, absolutamente todo para hacer que funcionara, que esa relación que en un principio parecía idílica y destinada se hiciese realidad. Todo el mundo adoraba a Relena. Él adoraba a Relena.

"Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas" había dicho ella mientras sostenía su mano y devolvía el anillo de compromiso que prometía sellar su futuro. Los días siguientes al rompimiento pasaron como una bruma, demasiado agobiado de preguntas de sus conocidos, de su familia e incluso preguntas a sí mismo, todas sin responder. Solo podía recordar las grandes cantidades de alcohol, necesarias para mantener el estado de neblina a su alrededor.

Heero nunca había sido del tipo que hablara demasiado, ni tampoco que demostrase demasiado afecto. Su relación con Relena había sido una basada en compañía mutua, en respeto e ideas compartidas. Si bien no se trataba de una relación convencional, Heero realmente creía que funcionaría, que permanecerían juntos.

Ahora solo poseía una mano sangrante por golpear las paredes y una botella vacía de wiskey de baja calidad.

_Desearía morir_.

-Yo puedo cumplir ese deseo. –Susurró una voz divertida detrás suyo. La velocidad con la Heero se volteó casi lo manda al suelo, demasiado ebrio para permanecer de pie.

-¿Qué dem-? ¿Quién eres? Cómo entraste a mi casa. –Su voz sonó alterada incluso a sus oídos. Un chico, de más o menos su edad se encontraba elegantemente sentado en la esquina de su habitación. Sus ojos eran demasiado profundos, de un color azul-violeta irreal. Su largo pelo estaba trenzado en su espalda y rodeaba sus hombros y torso. Unos pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas, pero aparte de ello no llevaba ninguna prenda más.

_¿Una alucinación?_ ¿Estaba tan ebrio que ahora alucinaba? O quizás había perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

El Demonio se inclinó hacia delante y dejó salir un resoplido divertido, siempre la misma historia "¡Oh! Estoy soñando", "eres un producto de mi imaginación". Rodó los ojos resignado. –Claro que no has perdido del todo la cabeza, ni tampoco soy una alucinación. –Dijo con una sonrisa-. Tú me invocaste porque tienes un pequeño y bonito deseo que deseas que yo cumpla.  
><em>Eres mi última misión<em>, se abstuvo de mencionar. Había estado vigilando pacientemente a Heero por semanas, incluso antes de que su aburrida relación terminara. Él lo había observado y seguido alrededor en cada momento, esperando que cada una de las barreras cayera y que el deseo en Heero se hiciera tan fuerte como para invocarlo. En retrospectiva, no estaba completamente seguro de porqué había elegido a ese humano como su última misión, pero lo había sabido desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él. Lo necesitaba y la intensidad con la que deseaba esa alma le obsesionaba.

Todo es demasiado confuso y repentino, y Heero está demasiado ebrio. Se tambalea y cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta de nuevo viendo directamente al chico de ojos violeta.

El demonio suelta una risa simple y sacude ligeramente la cabeza, la acción le recuerda a Heero a una serpiente a punto de atacar y eso hace que contenga el aliento. El demonio simplemente abandona su posición, para apoyar manos y pies sobre el suelo y gatear hasta donde Heero está, aún medio recostado con los codos sosteniéndolo. Es como si la bruma que ha estado acompañándolo, desde hacía ya varios días, le rodeara.

Debería sentir miedo, pero todo luce demasiado irreal; y de todas formas no importa, porque en algún punto el chico ha avanzado demasiado y ahora Heero está totalmente acostado sobre el frío suelo, con el largo cabello trenzado rozándole el pecho y parte de la mejilla derecha. Los ojos, violeta y profundos, muy cerca de su cara.

-Soy un demonio –respondió él en un susurro-. Si necesitas saberlo, mi nombre humano es Duo. Es obvio que tú me invocaste porque hay algo que tu corazón desea con una fuerza sorprendente. –agregó apuntando hacia el pecho de Heero, sin dejar de sonreír-. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué deseas? Si aceptas el contrato, cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas y a cambio me llevaré tu alma.

-¿Un deseo? -pregunta Heero, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¿Podría tener cualquier cosa que deseara? Un flash de los últimos días pasa por su mente.

Duo hace un ruido de satisfacción y se inclina ligeramente, inhalando en el costado de su cuello. Es un alma pura y sin manchas, casi puede saborearla en su paladar y eso hace que un impulso de excitación recorra su cuerpo como una droga. Duo casi sentiría pena por el pobre chico y el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que está, casi. –Es obvio que invocarme no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas –susurró con voz ronca-. Pero también es obvio que deseas algo, más que nada en este mundo. Dime.

Duo se aleja un poco y abre los ojos para escudriñar en los de Heero.

-No volver a estar solo. –dice Heero con voz trémula sin apartar la vista. Sus caras están tan cerca que cada vez que hablan pueden sentir el aire tocando sus labios y los ojos de Duo le miran con una intensidad que hace que no pueda apartar la vista. Heero quiere algo como eso, no algo frío y circunstancial como lo que tenía con Relena. Esa revelación le da más fuerza para estar seguro de cuál es su verdadero deseo.

El Demonio sonríe plácidamente y ladea la cabeza ligeramente, sorprendido de que el deseo no fuese la muerte. –Muy bien, solo tienes que decir "Yo deseo…"

-Yo deseo estar con alguien por siempre, amar y ser amado por siempre, sin que nada más se interponga, con una intensidad desbordante. –contesta Heero, su corazón a punto de escapar por su garganta y el aire a su alrededor cargado de algo inexplicable.

Duo sonríe abiertamente mientras se inclina para besarlo con fuerza, sabe a alcohol y realmente no le importa. Un segundo después Heero está respondiendo y el hambre en Duo es tan fuerte que hasta a él le sorprende. Su lengua acaricia los labios del humano y Heero le permite entrar, abriendo la boca y acariciando su lengua. A partir de allí todo se vuelve frenético y desesperado.

Una de las manos de Heero sube para tirar de la trenza y acercar aún más sus bocas. El beso se transforma en algo salvaje y Duo está mordiendo su labio inferior hasta lastimarlo, sus lenguas chocan, peleando por el poder. Un gemido escapa de sus labios y es seguido de otro, que no está seguro de que sea suyo, pero que muere en su boca.

Duo continua besando por lo que parecen siglos mientras absorbe el alma de Heero. La excitación palpable en cada uno de sus poros, latiendo como un choque eléctrico; la pureza del alma llenándolo de energía. En siglos se sintió tan vivo.

Cuando se separan finalmente, con respiraciones agitadas y los ojos dilatados. Duo se sienta sobre sus talones y se aleja, repentinamente confundido.

Heero parpadea en la habitación que súbitamente luce más brillante que nunca. Lanza un suspiro ahogado y cierra los ojos cuando una extraña sensación invade su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se disparan y es como si todo invadiera su cabeza de una forma sobrecogedora. Se va tan rápido como llega y cuando abre los ojos y se endereza Duo está observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El Demonio lo observa atónito, perdido en el placer nunca pensó en las consecuencias de cumplir el deseo de Heero. Obsesionado en la que era su última misión, el último reto, Duo también bajó todas sus barreras.

Cuando ambos chocan miradas, la de Heero es ahora de un azul irreal y su energía es completamente diferente.

Ahora Heero está enamorado. Y Duo también.

-Mierda.


End file.
